24fandomcom-20200223-history
Keith Palmer
| residence = Baltimore, Maryland | father = David Palmer | mother = Sherry Palmer | siblings = Nicole Palmer (sister) | others = Sandra Palmer (aunt) Wayne Palmer (uncle) (aunt, Wayne's wife) | seasons = 1, 2 | firstseen = "Day 1: 1:00am-2:00am" | lastseen = "Day 2: 8:00am-9:00am" | actor = Vicellous Shannon }} Keith Palmer was the son of President David Palmer and Sherry Palmer, and the older brother of Nicole Palmer. Biography Keith grew up in Baltimore, Maryland with his family. Lyle Gibson coverup When Keith's sister Nicole Palmer was raped, Keith confronted her attacker, Lyle Gibson, intending to convince Gibson to turn himself in. Gibson pulled a knife on him and attacked. In the ensuing struggle, Gibson fell to his death from his apartment balcony. Keith went to a nearby hospital to treat his wounds in the altercation, using the alias Edward Johnson. Scared, Keith went to his mother Sherry for help, who in turn conspired with Palmer adviser Carl Webb to cover up the story of Gibson's death by making it appear he had committed suicide. Webb altered the hospital records to erase any record of Keith having been there, all without the knowledge of Senator Palmer. Nicole was also aware of what had really happened. After the incident, Keith was distraught and depressed, and started attending sessions with a therapist, Dr. George Ferragamo. According to Keith, Ferragamo was the only person there for him during this time. At some point, Keith confessed in confidence the truth of what had happened. Day 1: The coverup exposed The Committee to Elect Hodges, funded by Senator Palmer's rival in the Presidential Primary Mike Hodges, paid Dr. Ferragamo to divulge the truth behind Gibson's death to the press and derail Palmer's campaign. Ferragamo approached CNB reporter Maureen Kingsley with the story, and Kingsley eventually found both Gibson's autopsy report and Keith's hospital record as supporting evidence. The night before Super Tuesday, Keith and his sister Nicole went to a political rally. The chancellor introduced Keith on stage, and just as he finished speaking, the band Green Day started to play "Time of Your Life". After the show Keith spoke to Green Day and they told him to tell his Dad to reserve the Lincoln Bedroom for when they toured the East coast. After the rally, Keith and Nicole stopped off to get pizza before arriving back at the hotel. When he got back, he told his mother all about the rally, before Aaron Pierce and a group of Secret Service agents arrived. They informed the Palmers that there was going to be an attempt on David's life - they then realized that the Senator was no longer in the suite, and no one knew where he was. Keith then looked around for his father, checking the lobby of the hotel. He then grabbed his car keys, intending to visit an all-night coffee shop a couple of blocks from the hotel where he thought David would be. However, a Secret Service agent blocked his path, while Sherry and Aaron Pierce explained that the threat could be leveled against him. David was found at Hotel Rosslyn and brought back to their hotel, and Sherry told Keith that David wanted to see him. Keith visited him, and his father asked if he was alright. Keith said he was, and he was going to watch some TV. He expressed concern about the assassination threat, but David told him it wasn't anything and that he should get some rest. By 4:40am, Palmer had learned from Maureen Kingsley that Keith might have been involved in Lyle Gibson's accidental death. Keith was asleep in bed when his father entered to speak with him. David asked Keith about the night that his sister was raped, if Keith had any contact with Lyle Gibson, the boy who raped her. Keith told his dad to leave it in the past, as he didn't have the right to ask him about it. He explained that someone had to deal with the rape, but David was too busy with his campaign in Chicago or New York. His father then grew angry, and left. Just after 6:00am, Keith was out running with a Secret Service agent, when his father pulled up in his motorcade. Keith, not wanting to talk to him, ran away, but David caught him up and asked to speak to him. He explained that he was going to come forward with the story about Gibson's death at the breakfast, and he needed Keith to stand by him. Keith said that David was sacrificing him to the media for the sake of his political campaign, and it was too late to be a father to him as he was never there for him. Keith said he wouldn't act as if they were a happy family as David's career had always come first, and then he grew upset and ran away. After his run, he stayed in his room as his parents prepared for the breakfast. Keith then had a cup of coffee and came into the hotel suite to see his parents. He told them Nicole wasn't coming to the breakfast, and ask what David was going to say in his speech. He said that if the story came out, then he would be convicted and sent to prison. David asked him to have faith in the system, but Keith said he was a fool. David told him he couldn't run from what he had done, but Keith said he only wanted to not spend his last hour of freedom with his father. At around 7:30am, Keith stormed out of the hotel angrily. Anna watched him leave, and became worried about him. At 8:45, Keith returned to the hotel, and asked his father if he was okay after the assassination scare at the power plant. David said that although he didn't tell the story about Keith, the truth would come out anyway. He assured Keith he had his best people on the legal side of things, but Keith was skeptical. At 1:15pm, Keith heard his father and Mike Novick talking about Dr. Ferragamo, his therapist, and asked why. Mike left and David explained that there was a fire in his office and he had died. Keith worked out that Ferragamo had told Maureen Kingsley about Lyle Gibson, and that someone had killed him to shut him up. Palmer told him that it was an accident, and Keith had to let it go, but Keith became upset saying that Ferragamo was the only one there for him after what had happened. Palmer said to give him time to get to the bottom of it, and Keith asked why they couldn't act straight away. His father told him they couldn't, as he was doing what was best for Keith, and then hugged his son. Keith then went to speak to his mother about the situation. He told her that he was worked up and he was going to go to the police about Ferragamo. Sherry told him he wouldn't, as it wasn't his decision to make. David then entered and told them that the whole family had to pack up and go to Dallas air force base. Keith traveled in a limousine with his parents and Mike, and on the way he saw Mike whispering information about Jack Bauer to his father. David then decided to go to CTU Los Angeles and Keith was taken back to the hotel. Later, after his father had returned to the hotel, Keith spoke with him again. Keith said that everything was okay between them, but David said he realized he hadn't always been there for Keith and that would change. The two shook hands, and then Keith asked about Ferragamo. When Palmer told him that something else had come up, Keith got annoyed and said that he needed David to not just be there, but to do the right thing. His father said he would do the right thing at the right time, but Keith left unconvinced. Keith then called Carl Webb, telling him he had nothing left to lose. Carl arranged to meet at the Griffith Park Observatory, but his sister overheard his call. Keith tried to placate her, but she made him tell her what he was doing. He then enlisted her help to distract an agent who had bugging him all day. He managed to slip out of the suite undetected. When he met with Carl, he began accusing him of murdering Ferragamo. Carl told him that if he wanted justice, he would also have to face justice for Lyle Gibson. Keith thought that Carl was planning to spread lies about Gibson - but Carl told him that he was in way over his head, and that the real threat was evidence pointing to Keith that had been planted at Ferragamo's office. Carl left, but Keith recorded the entire conversation on a tape recorder. After checking the recording, he left the observatory. He returned to the hotel, and he chatted with his father about the election before revealing that he knew why David wasn't going to the police about Ferragamo. He played the tape, and David reprimanded him for seeing Carl and asked him to give it to him. Keith was reluctant, but handed it over after admitting he trusted his father. At 5:20, Patty told him that his father wished to speak with him on the balcony, so he went out. David asked him if he was ready for the tape to be handed to the police and everyone focusing on the death of Gibson. Keith told him he'd been living through that for years, and he realized he made a mistake because he was scared. David told him it was okay to be scared, and Keith said that what he had said the previous night - about David not being there for him - wasn't true. David admitted that he hadn't always been the best father, but promised that that was about to change. At 6:15pm, the Palmers sat down to an evening meal. After Sherry brought up the press conference, Keith told her that David was going to tell them the truth. Sherry told him that everything that was happening was his fault, for taking matters into his own hands with Lyle Gibson. Keith said he was willing to pay the price, and she told him that he was jeopardizing his father's campaign. They began to argue, and Keith noticed Nicole starting to have a panic attack. Keith got her some water as she lay on the couch. Once she was okay, the doctor left and Palmer readied himself for the conference. Before he went, David told them that if they loved and supported each other, nothing else would matter. The family then watched David tell the media the story, and Keith went downstairs to the kitchen. Once David had finished, he found Keith waiting for him. They told each other that they loved each other, before hugging and walking back upstairs. Boosted by a wave of goodwill from the voting base, Senator Palmer went on to win all eleven states in the primary. Sherry told Keith and Nicole that she and David were going to be separate for a few days, and the children were not surprised. They both planned to stay with Sherry while David went to Dallas. While Keith and Nicole were at the party, an explosion - caused by the Drazen syndicate's telephone bomb - ripped through the hotel suite. Palmer survived, but Sherry came down to get them and make sure his survival wasn't leaked to the press. Trial and exoneration Some months after the events of primary day, an anonymous source at the Department of Justice released the recording of Keith's conversation with Carl Webb to Fox News anchor Tim O'Malley, who played the tape in its entirety on his May 29 broadcast. This set off a flurry of media coverage on the case, turning public opinion against Webb and the Latham Group. Keith went before a grand jury that summer and was exonerated in the death of Lyle Gibson, as he had been acting in self-defense. Keith went on to become a highly sought-after speaker on the college circuit. In November, President-elect David Palmer announced his divorce from Sherry, after twenty-five years of marriage. Keith was present at the press conference as a show of support. After the divorce, Keith remained in contact with his mother, whom he later said was still hurt, but putting on a strong face for the world. Day 2: Vacation cut short About eight months into President Palmer's first term, Keith and his father went on a vacation to the Oregon presidential retreat, near Lake Oswego in Oregon. While the two were out fishing in the lake, Palmer expressed sadness that his daughter Nicole could not be there, then asked Keith what he wanted to do. Keith suggested watching a movie. Palmer asked about his ex-wife, Sherry, and Keith said that despite appearing happy he thought she was upset inside. Before their conversation could continue, Agent Rosser, who was driving their fishing boat, announced that there was a situation. Back on shore, press secretary Jenny Dodge told Palmer that Eric Rayburn of the NSA was waiting at the Northwest Regional Operations Complex to speak to him. Palmer apologized for their vacation getting cut short, but Keith assured him that it was alright, and they would have time to catch up later. Day 3: Sherry's death Upon learning that their mother had been shot dead by Julia Milliken, David Palmer requested a conference call with Keith and Nicole to inform them what had happened. Memorable quotes * Keith Palmer: Hey what's this fairytale that you're living in? Look the world's gonna believe, that I killed a white kid who raped my sister. Do you honestly think that anyone in this country is gonna believe it was an accident? * David Palmer: Yes I do. * Keith Palmer: Well you're a fool! * Sherry Palmer: Keith, no! Background information and notes * Keith appeared in an alternate version of his Season 2 scene, found in the DVD deleted scenes. In addition to that, he also appears in deleted scenes for other S2 episodes where his father David is briefing him on what's happening while Keith is staying at a secure part of the NROC being guarded by a SS agent. * Half of the Palmer family died throughout the six seasons in which they were featured. Keith, his sister, Nicole, and aunt Sandra survived to the end of the series, but brothers (and Presidents) David and Wayne, along with David's wife Sherry, were all killed. * Keith along with his sister Nicole are the only members of the Palmer family who have never been a part of the main cast. Live appearances See also Palmer, Keith Palmer, Keith Palmer, Keith Category:Civilians Category:Palmer family Palmer, Keith Palmer, Keith